Ain't no easy way
by Casuarina
Summary: Do you research?
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

* * *

><p>La noticia de la muerte de su hermana cayó como un peso sordo.<p>

Una noche de octubre, tan gris como la anterior y como la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la estancia con una luz frágil y desolada, como si el satélite le acompañase en el luto. John estaba hundido en el sofá, con una taza de té frío en sus manos. Creía recordar que antes el té estaba caliente. Y qué. Su hermana había bebido demasiado, su hermana no había visto el semáforo en rojo y _su hermana ya no estaba_. Enterró la cara entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose la mejilla interiormente porque quién sabe, aún podía haber sido todo un sueño. Una pesadilla de la cual se despertaría, empapado en un sudor helado, hiperventilando, angustiado. Mal, fatal, pero no. No era una pesadilla porque ahí seguía, a las tres y veinte de la madrugada, y las ondas en el té frío eran casi lo único que delataba el temblor errático en su mano derecha.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo se acordó de que no estaba solo. Sherlock le miraba, llevaba horas mirándole, _siempre le estaba mirando y él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora_. Y se sintió a la vez estúpido y furioso consigo mismo y furioso con él porque le miraba sin decir nada, porque era un cobarde. Siempre en silencio, sentado en su sofá, observando. Como ahora.

En realidad Sherlock no terminaba de entenderlo; John nunca había tenido una relación precisamente estrecha con su hermana. Ni llamadas, ni comidas, "qué tal te va", nada. Hasta donde sabía, llevaban años sin dirigirse la palabra. Para Sherlock, John estaba guardando luto y llorando por una desconocida. Obviamente no había llorado delante de él, pero era evidente que lo había hecho. John había llorado y él lo sabía y se sentía impotente e inútil porque no sabía qué hacer. Mycroft nunca había llorado y nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, pero tal vez era porque nunca nadie que le importase de verdad había llorado antes y él no había visto la necesidad. Pero esta vez era John y sí que importaba, _siempre_ importaba. Incluso cuando le preguntaba de qué hacerse el sándwich. Daba igual. Sherlock se levantó, dubitativo, acercándose a él.  
>-Míralo por el lado bueno. Hacía años que no hablabas co...<br>-No te atrevas. Cállate.  
>-John, Harriet era casi una... -la palabra "desconocida" nunca llegó a salir de sus labios y Sherlock supo que había metido la pata <em>y mierda<em>. John se levantó, mirándole a él y a sus palabras con furia y propinándole un puñetazo certero en el pómulo. Le pegó porque estaba enfadado con él y con el mundo entero, con su hermana, con sus padres, pero sobre todo con él. Porque se suponía que Sherlock era un genio, que Sherlock lo sabía todo, y sin embargo no podía ver lo que estaba delante de sus narices. Porque era obvio, _oh,_ _era tan obvio desde el principio_. Y le golpearía las veces que fuesen necesarias porque en aquel momento le odiaba a él y a todo lo que representaba. Fue a por el segundo, pero el detective le estaba esperando. Antes de que sus nudillos llegasen siquiera a rozarle le detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano. Enseguida notó cómo John perdía todo su ímpetu y su arraigue y sus fuerzas y se derrumbaba delante de él. Le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, y su compañero no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en él, dejándose abandonar.  
>No podía más. Y Sherlock estaba a su lado y era reconfortante (<em>y le cogía de la mano)<em> y estaba tan cansado. Murmuró un "lo siento" por lo bajo, siendo consciente ahora de la fuerza imprimida en el puñetazo.  
>Sherlock no dijo nada, no sabría el qué.<p>

Simplemente le agarró la mano con más fuerza, sin soltársela. No le dejaría caer.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: En teoría esto es un challenge 30 drabbles de tu OTP -que obviamente es el Johnlock, a quién voy a engañar-/ que va a un drabble por día pero a mi paso creo que habrá suerte si voy a un drabble por año. O por mes si me emociono de repente, quién sabe. **

**No me lo tengáis en cuenta.**

**(Tampoco me lo tengáis en cuenta si de repente meto un poquito de Mystrade disimuladamente como quien no quiere la cosa...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere**

* * *

><p>A veces suceden cosas. Sin estar premeditadas, sin pensarlas, sin quererlas, simplemente suceden y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. A veces es totalmente lo contrario y las cosas que suceden, llevas días, meses, años pensando en ellas, deseándolas y tirando de ellas hacia ti como si os uniese una cuerda invisible. Muchas veces esa cuerda es demasiado frágil, y tiras con tanto ímpetu y tanto entusiasmo que la cuerda se rompe en mil, y tú te rompes con ella. Pero si tiras con cuidado, si empujas de ella hacia ti con extrema precaución, sin imponer, sin impaciencia, entonces las cosas suceden, las cosas te hacen caso y pasan como tú quieres que pasen.<p>

Sherlock Holmes era cuidadoso y era paciente, y siempre tiraba de las cosas con extrema precaución. Y justo por eso siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

O_ casi_ siempre.

Porque, si alguien era capaz de resistirse a sus caprichos, ése era John Watson. Daba igual lo pequeño que fuese o los jerséis de lana que llevase encima, que Sherlock llevaba diez minutos suplicándole y argumentando que tenían tiempo y que no había nadie alrededor y su compañero no cedía, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. "_Sherlock, estoy trabajando_". Alegaba que estaba trabajando y se quedaba tan ancho. Y le daba la espalda y se ponía a fingir que era alguien responsable que no tenía ganas de magreo alguno en plena oficina, intentando teclear cosas en su ordenador, pero el detective sabía de sobra que lo único que hacía era pulsar letras al azar para mantenerse distraído y no darse la vuelta hacia él de nuevo, lo sabía de sobra, lo habría sabido incluso Graham. Gregor. O como diablos fuese, qué más daba, el nombre de Lestrade se lo sabían únicamente Mycroft y John y con eso le era más que suficiente.

Aquella tarde John parecía dispuesto a no ceder. Pese a eso se notaba a la legua que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad y pegamento en las manos, porque escribía al ritmo de una palabra por minuto y era obvio que se debía a la falta de concentración. También era obvio que la falta de concentración era _por su culpa_, pero Sherlock estaba en pleno derecho de exigir mimos como, donde y cuando quisiese. O al menos eso le parecía a él. Pero si de algo podía jactarse era de conocer a John, así que se volteó sobre sus talones, levemente herido en su orgullo, y desapareció de la estancia sin más.

Cuando John volvió a casa, varias horas más tarde, lo primero que hizo fue mirarle con todo el odio del mundo y tirarse encima de él. Sherlock se hizo de rogar. Clavado en el sofá, sin moverse un ápice. Le encantaba ver cómo su compañero se frustraba _y después del infierno que me has hecho pasar _mientras le golpeaba sin intención de hacer daño y _de qué coño vas muévete reacciona algo_.

Sherlock siempre conseguía lo que quería, tardase lo que tardase.

Y si lo que quería era a John, más motivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

* * *

><p>Sherlock no veía la televisión. No. Era una regla de oro, "no ver la televisión". Lo consideraba estúpido, innecesario, una distracción.<br>Justamente por eso le molestaba volver algunas tardes y encontrarse a su compañero de piso ahí, apostado en el sillón, frente a aquel televisor, viendo series, películas, programas, documentales y todo lo que pudiese pillar. Personalmente, no lo entendía. Sobre todo teniendo tantas y mejores cosas que hacer estando en casa, y sin duda más entretenidas que ver cómo moría el padre de un león cachorro -huelga decir que entró en el piso y se encontró a John con los ojos enrojecidos y "_la alergia_" y "_claro, obviamente..._"- que ni siquiera era real.

"John, apaga eso.  
>-No pienso apagar nada.<p>

-Necesito silencio.  
>-No.<br>-Concentración.  
>-No.<br>-Que lo apagues.  
>-Ven a convencerme y me lo pienso.<br>-Estoy ocupado."

Día tras día.

Había intentado regalarle la televisión a Mrs. Hudson, pero ella ya tenía. Y Molly. Y Lestrade. Y Mycroft no, pero ya sospechaba a casa de quién se iba su hermano a ver las películas.  
>A menudo pillaba a John viendo una serie, a menudo era pasada la medianoche porque él era un insomne crónico y John iba en camino, a menudo John acababa dormido en el sofá y él tenía que llevarle de vuelta a la cama.<p>

Aquella noche no iba a ser menos, por supuesto. Llegó a casa alrededor de la una de la madrugada y allí se lo encontró, ocupando sofá con todo el derecho del mundo. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Le habían arrebatado sus planes de "_sentarme en el sillón totalmente en silencio y quedarme dos horas observando la efervescencia de diferentes pastillas en diferentes sustancias líquidas_". Se quedó mirando su espalda y su cabeza ladeada. Era obvio que se había quedado dormido. Era obvio que le había estado esperando y había tardado demasiado. Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose sin hacer el mínimo ruido para apagar el televisor. Se detuvo. "¿_Qué narices estaba viendo este ahora?_". Superaba las tonterías habituales. Una chica. Le salían chorros dorados por los ojos. Miró hacia su compañero, exasperado. Casi que prefería los documentales a aquello, incluso cuando la mayoría se equivocaban en el 90% de los datos que daban. Y aun así la televisión seguía encendida.

》Mi cabeza...  
>-Ven aquí.<br>-... me está matando.  
>-Creo que necesitas un doctor.<p>

Sherlock se quedó dos minutos y medio más mirando la escena. Después se sentó en el sillón, despertando a John.

-John.  
>-No estoy.<br>-John, despierta.  
>-Qué hora es...<br>-La una y media. Despierta.  
>Su compañero abrió los ojos y le miró, molesto.<br>-Qué pasa.  
>-... creo que necesito un doctor.<p>

John se quedó treinta segundos mirándole, sin entender del todo la situación. Después se acordó de lo que estaba viendo y luego se desperezó, no sabiendo si reír o llorar o volverse a dormir.

-Mañana ya me explicarás con más detalle qué hacías viendo Doctor Who... Pero si necesitas un doctor será por algo importante. Ven aquí.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa.

Después de todo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ver la televisión no era algo tan inútil.  
>Tendría que replantearse el ver más cosas con John, si todas tenían aquel resultado.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: _On a date_**

John Watson podía ser muchas cosas y podía ejercer toda clase de papeles. Pero si había algo que no era, es un hombre de citas.  
>Y mira que había tenido citas. Marta, Sara, la vecina ucraniana del piso de arriba -que otra cosa no, pero tenía tanto de carácter como tenía de ojos bonitos. Y por qué mentir, sus ojos eran alucinantes-.<p>

O se ponía nervioso él, o ella, o los dos, o en ocasiones -y esto era peor- su pareja era un sociópata altamente funcional. Como ahora.  
>No se podía decir que era una cita normal. Al menos no una como dios manda, pero qué esperar, con Sherlock las cosas nunca salían debidamente, sino que solían salir mucho mejor. Pero eso John no lo sabía. Él sólo sabía que era su primera cita con el detective, que le gustaba su pelo y que <em>por dios dejase de mirarle así<em>.

Porque, sabéis, él siempre miraba _así._ Miraba que parecía poder separar las dos Américas en una fracción de segundo.

Y, al igual que las dos Américas, John sabía que también le podía partir a él. Sin querer.

Y si solamente sus pómulos ya parecían un continente entero.

Y si John quería visitarlos porque no lo había hecho nunca.

Había mucho que visitar pero la noche a aquellas alturas del invierno tenía algo más de diez horas así que no corría ninguna prisa. John frunció el ceño. Porque aparte de mirar así, siempre estaba _haciendo eso_. Ese mohín insoportablemente llamativo que atraía su atención y le descentraba de los pimientos de su plato. Ese movimiento de desplazar el labio inferior a lo largo del superior para luego morderse una esquina como si le fuese la vida en ello. Lo hacía cuando se abstraía y, para su desgracia, Sherlock parecía vivir abstraído en sus cosas. Siempre -y menos mal que él se encontraba entre sus cosas. Pero claro, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta-. En ese momento el detective alzó la mirada, como quien acaba de despertarse de un sueño muy largo y no está seguro de saber dónde se encuentra. Levantó la cabeza y le miró y John se partió en dos.

-¿Esto qué es? –No se refería a la comida. Se refería a _esto_. Este momento. Se refería a los dos.

-Es... no sé lo que es, Sherlock. Yo, simplemente... bueno.

Estaba en apuros. Mentales.

-Si seguimos los cánones... cumple todos los requisitos de -carraspeo. Otra vez el mohín de la boca _dios santo_- cita.

-¿Y tú quieres que sea una cita?

Tenía la boca seca y sentía capaz de tragarse el Niágara. El detective, por su parte, sonrió. _Pero hijo de puta, demuestra un poco de nerviosismo. Aunque solo sea por solidaridad._

-Por supuesto que lo quiero.

No, si encima lo decía como si fuese algo obvio.

Por lo visto sí que era obvio, pero John acababa de caer en la cuenta de que los asuntos de Sherlock eran, en gran parte, él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:_ Kissing_**

A veces, si había suerte, la dosis no superaba las cuatro copas. Y otras, caía la botella.

Al principio se había resistido a la idea del alcohol. Es más, lo había rechazado en redondo. Pero luego descubrió que la situación se le hacía más llevadera. Le permitía dejar de pensar. Dejar de _verle_ en su mente una y otra vez. Muerto. Inerte. Sin vida. John se llevó la copa a los labios, mientras le veía caer, una y otra vez.

Aquello sucedió hace unos 3 años.

Pero todo vicio tiene recaídas, toda grieta vuelve a abrirse, y por lo general acostumbra a hacerse más y más grande. Vivir con Sherlock durante el día y la noche también, era complicado. Y había discusiones y gritos y peleas, que muchas veces terminaba el detective yéndose del lugar con un portazo. A veces volvía a la mañana siguiente, a veces tardaba un par de días pero siempre, siempre volvía. John esperaba que aquella vez tardase por lo menos un día en volver a aparecer por aquella puerta. Porque no quería que le encontrase así y porque estaba seguro, totalmente seguro de que le bastaría con una única mirada para saber cuál era el motivo. Y, lo quisiese o no, John tenía su orgullo.

El médico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándole una patada a la botella, que salió rodando hasta chocarse contra la chimenea. Enseguida se arrepintió: hizo un ruido del demonio que pareció retumbar en su cabeza durante los diez minutos siguientes. Tanto retumbaba, el cristal contra el ladrillo, una y otra vez, como una uña contra una pizarra, que no fue consciente del segundo ruido, chirriante también. Chirriante como una puerta al abrirse con cuidado. Si no estuviese borracho, habría jurado que aquello sonaba como Sherlock abriendo la puerta del piso chirriante, Sherlock pasando por el vestíbulo, el _fsssh_ de su abrigo contra el suelo. Pero claro...

-John -en la cabeza del médico sonó hasta gracioso, hacía días que no oía a alguien decir su nombre, y era gracioso pero triste también, y empezó a reír pero enseguida le invadió la melancolía y se puso serio de nuevo.  
>-Shhhhht. Cállate, tú estabas muerto. ¿Por qué has vuelto? Intenté hablar contigo pero no estabas.<br>-John, estás borracho.  
>-Tal vez.<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?  
>-¿Desde cuándo te importa?<p>

Sherlock habría respondido de buena gana un _"desde siempre, imbécil"_, pero no le apetecía perder el tiempo con un John borracho. Bufó, exasperado, levantándole por el cuello de la camisa y llevándole al baño, ignorando sus quejas indignadas.

-¿Qué te crees que estás... -se calló un rato. Parecía estar pensando en la palabra que debía usar- Haciendo, eso. ¿Qué te crees que estás... haciendo? ¿Y por qué llevas bufanda en casa? Sherlock, siempre llevas bufanda y nunca me has dicho por qué.  
>-¿Podrías callarte, John?<br>El médico puso cara de concentración antes de contestar.  
>-... hmno.<br>-Genial -de lo que John no se había dado cuenta, es de que estaban en el baño, como tampoco se había percatado de que estaba llenando la bañera al completo.  
>-Con eso se pueden lle... -se lo pensó-... llenar muchas jarrrrrras. -dijo costosamente, haciendo hincapié en la r. Sherlock enarcó una ceja.<br>-Y tu cerebro también, seguro que entonces piensas más antes de actuar.  
>-¿Tú... piensas?<br>-Lo que voy a hacer ahora sí que lo he pens...  
>-¿Y sien- sientes? Porque estabas muerto y yo sentía pero los muertos no, y no lo entiendo, Sherlock.<p>

El detective le observó, como si sus palabras le hubiesen arrasado por completo. Claro que John borracho, de qué se iba a dar cuenta. Impasible, le cogió por segunda vez del cuello de la camisa y sumergió sin miramientos su cabeza en el agua. John forcejeó, intentando agarrarse a los extremos de la bañera. El detective le dejó coger aire brevemente para después volver a sumergir su cabeza, sin poder evitar desahogarse mínimamente haciendo aquello. Le soltó.

-¿Ya estás algo más lúcido? -preguntó, enarcando una ceja, irritado. John asintió, aún asimilando que estaba chorreando. No pudo llegar a asimilarlo del todo porque una mano fuerte y segura se apoyó en su espalda, volteándole y empujándole del todo dentro de la bañera.  
>-Esto por emborracharte. A quién se le ocurre -justificó Sherlock, mascullando un "idiota" entre dientes.<br>-A quién se le ocurre... fingir un suicidio -contraatacó John, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. El agua...  
>-¿Qué le pasa al agua?<p>

El detective lo vio venir. Pero no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. O no quiso.

-Que está fría. Y ya sé para qué llevas la bufanda -John le agarró de ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para que cayese también, empapándose con él-.  
>-Creo que no... captas el concepto de "bufanda", John... -murmuró, tiritando de frío.<br>-Te jodes. Y quítate la gabardina, es un engorro. Y en la bañera hay poco espacio y pesas mucho con la ropa mojada.  
>-Si me la quito me constipo.<br>-Yo me encargo de que no pases frío.

John sonrió y Sherlock se dejó hacer, inclinándose hacia él y besándole, queriendo pedir con ese beso todas las disculpas que le debía y más. John lo comprendió y perdonó.

John _siempre_ perdonaba.


End file.
